His Master, Speechless
by Lanceeselhombre
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has fallen ill after the Jack the Ripper case, and has found himself unable to speak. What will become of him when he has to make do with learning sign language until he can speak again?


_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**_

 **Hey guys, I'm back with another story! This is my first black butler fanfiction.**

 **This idea came to me randomly and I couldn't help but wonder how Ciel would manage being unable to speak. There are a few on this topic already, but none put it into the context of the anime or manga. As such, I have a few things to say before this starts, as you need this information to understand what is happening.**

 **Ciel is not a demon.**

 **This takes place around his birthday when he turned 13 (context).**

 **I left everything like** _ **young master**_ **and** _ **my lord**_ **lower case because I'm not sure how that works. Sorry.**

 **I don't normally use formal speech, so pardon any grammar mistakes.**

 **Many rules about mutism are stretched and couldn't be helped.**

 **The sign language Ciel is learning is british, as they live in England. Signs will be explained so the reader can see what he is doing, but will not be explained in boring detail.**

 **This will be mostly fan driven; give me a scenario, and I'll play it out through Ciel being mute, slowly increasing his ability to communicate.**

 **This chapter is the base, a start to give a feel for how Ciel being mute will work.**

 **And as always, enjoy!**

Ciel pulled open his tired eyes, a thick cloud fogging his mind. He was in his bed at the manor, that much he could figure out. What he couldn't figure out was why he was there. By the view of the sky he had through his bedroom window it was early evening.

His immediate response was to call Sebastian. He wanted to know why the demon had let him sleep in so late, but there was one problem. When he had opened his mouth to say the butler's name no sound had come out. He tried again and again, getting the same result.

In a state of semi panic Ciel leaned towards his side table and yanked on the bell sitting there several times. Within seconds Sebastian was at his door offering a courteous smile as he approached his master.

"Good morning young master. Have you slept well?" Sebastian asked as he stood next to Ciel's bed.

Said boy opened his mouth again to speak only for no sound to be produced. His worry turning to frustration, Ciel roughly tapped the bed next to his leg with a finger. Sebastian immediately offered the boy his hand, palm up.

 _Why am I unable to speak?_ Ciel demanded, scowling darkly as he wrote the message.

"Are you not aware of what has happened over the course of the last few days my lord?" Sebastian questioned out loud, already knowing the answer.

 _No I am not._ Ciel signed. _Enlighten me._

"A few days ago, we were chasing after the murder Jack the Ripper. You remember this, yes?"

Ciel nodded.

"That night it had become fairly cold and it had begun to rain. When we arrived back at the manor you were stricken with a vicious cold. Since then you seemed to have developed laryngitis, a disease of the vocal cords. It appears that while you have recovered, your illness has left you without the ability to speak." Sebastian explained, watching his master's face intently.

His expression unchanging, Ciel signed, _When will it pass?_ There was a slight hesitation to his motions, hinting at worry.

"There is no telling when my lord. Or if it will at all."

Ciel's eyes widened in shock. There was no way staying outside in the cold rain could cost him his voice. He refused to believe in such a possibility for so much as a second. _How the hell am I supposed to communicate until then?_ He demanded, his finger pressing down harder on his butler's palm.

Sebastian displayed his symbolic smirk, lowering his head in a bow as he replied, "If you would permit me to, my lord, I shall teach you sign language."

 _What the bloody hell is that?_

Sebastian straightened again. "It is a way for mute and deaf people to communicate by moving their hands. It is far more efficient than finger spelling or writing down a message." He explained, hoping Ciel would be too protestant over the idea.

Ciel sighed heavily. _It can't be helped, can it?_ He signed. As much as he hated the idea of having to learn a new language, he knew it would be much harder to be unable to communicate in any other than finger spelling or writing.

"I'm afraid not sir."

.o.O.o.

Early the next morning, Sebastian entered Ciel's bedroom with a cart carrying that morning's breakfast and a pot of tea. He opened the curtains to the room and secured them before pouring his master a cup of tea.

"Good morning sir. This morning I have prepared a pot of Earl Grey, along with a finely poached salmon and mint salad. On the side there is either scones or toast. Which would you prefer young master?"

Ciel sat up groggily, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. He tried to say toast, but no sound escaped his mouth. With a silent growl he held up two fingers, indicating the second option Sebastian had listed. They had yet to start his sign language lessons.

Sebastian nodded in understanding. "Very well sir." He handed Ciel his breakfast and tea before standing back. As the boy bit into the salad he asked, "Is it to your liking young master?"

Ciel nodded, not looking away from his food. He wanted to ask Sebastian what his schedule was for the day, knowing he was unable to do so. Luckily, the butler had somehow read his mind and began reciting the day's plans.

"Once you are finished with breakfast we will take a few hours to start your sign language lessons. Later this evening you will have violin lessons with Miss Merna and a history lesson with Mr. Barks. Afterwards there shall be ample time left to complete some paperwork." Sebastian recited perfectly. He noticed a frown settling upon his master's face when he mentioned sign language and couldn't help but smirk.

Ciel slowly finished his breakfast, wanting to prolong the day as long as possible. Inevitablely, he had finished and was dressed and led to his office. He sat down in his chair and rested his cheek on his hand boredly.

Sebastian shook his head. "You master, you require both of your hands to speaking sign language. Please sit up straight." He chided. Ciel rolled his eyes and obeyed, watching his butler with unwavering eyes.

"Now then, let us begin. Firstly, you shall learn simple words and phrases that will be of most use and relevance in everyday situations." Sebastian said, holding his hands out in front of himself. For the first sign, Sebastian cupped a hand as if he were holding a cup near his face and shook it side to side. "This means drink. There is no specification as to what, but it gets the point across. Now you try it."

Ciel lifted his own hand and mimicked the guesture perfectly. Sebastian smiled and with a nod of his head continued. Rubbing his stomach in a circular motion he said, "This means hungry." Once again, the boy mirrored the movements of his butler.

"Very good young master." Sebastian praised, moving on to another sign. Ciel sighed.

This was going to take forever.

.o.O.o.

Three hours later, Sebastian was satisfied with what Ciel had learned. Now the boy had to remember each sign and what it meant and be able to use them to voice his needs and wants. Every time Ciel signed, Sebastian was to say what the sign meant; if Ciel nodded then he had successfully signed.

As a backup plan, Sebastian carried a notepad and pen in his pocket. If Ciel failed to remember a sign or used the wrong one, he could write what he wanted on the notepad. Afterwards Sebastian would show him the sign for what he had written and have him repeat the motion. Over time they hoped this would help the boy to learn to sign.

The plan took effect immediately. Shortly after they finished Miss Merna arrived and the violin lesson passed without incident. After that Ciel worked in his office while he waited for lunch to be prepared and for his history teacher to arrive.

Ciel rung the bell on his desk. Within seconds Sebastian was by his side. "Yes, my lord?" Ciel cupped his hand and shook it, staring up at Sebastian calmly.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Ciel nodded.

"Will Cheylon tea do sir?"

Another nod.

Sebastian bowed and swiftly left the room, reappearing soon after with a tray and a pot of tea. He poured a cup and handed it to Ciel, who took it made another sign. The boy bunched his fingers together and tapped his mouth twice before pointed downwards.

"Food. Here." Sebastian repeated back to him, asking if that was what he head meant. A quick nod said he was correct. "As you wish my lord." Sebastian said with a bow before leaving.

A half an hour later he returned with a tray of food and Ciel ate while he worked on a few documents. As he finished eating Mr. Barks arrived and Ciel's history lesson went by well enough. Soon night was falling and it was nearly time for bed.

Ciel rung the bell again for what felt like the hundredth time that day and waited until his butler was in front of him. He brought his index finger and thumb to his ear and tilted his head to the side, stifling a yawn.

"Bed?" Sebastian asked, smiling at how silly Ciel sounded. They both understood he was just starting to learn to sign, but the demon found it entertaining to see the boy using singular words to describe what he wanted.

Ciel on the other hand, hated it with a passion. He felt so frustrated and belittled, like a child who was just learning to speak. He couldn't wait until he got his voice back or learned to sign properly. Whichever came first.

Ciel nodded and Sebastian brought him to his room, dressed him for bed and tucked him in. The butler turned to leave but was stopped by a hand holding onto the end of his tail coat. Sebastian turned back to his master, who pointed downwards with both hands.

 _Stay with me. Until I fall asleep._

The demon smiled. Pulling up a chair, he sat down by the head of the bed, seeing no need to repeat back the sign's meaning. "Good night my lord."

 **All done! Yay I had so much fun making this!**

 **The downside though is the research for the signs. It takes awhile to find the ones I want. How did I do? Flames and praise alike are accepted, encouraged and greatly appreciated.**

 **For the record, I have no idea how long this will end up being, whether or not I will complete it or leave it open for imagination. That is up to you guys.**

 **Until next chapter!**


End file.
